


I Just Called to Say I Love You

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Kurt called to say he's sorry and one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called to Say I Love You

"H-hey you. Just... calling. Again." Kurt sighs heavily into the phone, feeling his heart constrict once again. "I'm so sorry about earlier. You can't even imagine how sorry I am. I didn't mean what I said, you know I didn't mean that. I've just been so stressed lately, you somehow turned into my outlet or something. But-but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'll... I'll call you again later. Bye."

* * *

"Hey there. Me again. You must be out or forgot to charge your phone again, I'm assuming, since it went straight to voicemail. Just... call me back when you get this. Please."

* * *

Kurt huffs, turning his eyes to the sky briefly in frustration as the voicemail beeps for the third time that day. "Well it didn't go straight to voicemail, which means you have you've charged your phone. I suppose it also means that you can't answer right now because a.) you're busy with work, b.) you're trapped under a giant rock or something equally heavy that fell on you, or c.) you're just completely screening my calls by this point. If it's either a or b, then please call me back." Sighing, Kurt ends the call and resists the urge to throw his phone against the wall.

* * *

"Okay you'd better answer your phone right this fucking minute because I'm not calling again."

* * *

"I know I said I wasn't going to call again, but... Please come home, David. I didn't mean it this morning, you know I didn't mean it, please, just... forgive me, David, please. I-I love you."

* * *

"Alright I'm going to bed soon, I just... I figured I'd call one last time, try to get ahold of you. I miss you, David. I want you to be here with me, fall asleep with me, because somehow I can't fall asleep anymore without you here with me." Kurt laughs lowly, cursing himself for it almost immediately and curling in even further on himself. "Stupid, really..." He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, a tear falling down onto the pillow below him. "Goodnight, David. I love you. So much."

* * *

When he wakes, it's to David's arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him close, as he blinks in Dave's scruffy face and rumpled clothes.

And Kurt knows they're going to be alright.

_fin._


End file.
